


We've Got You

by titaniumsansa



Series: Sunkelles Birthday Extravaganza 2017 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Supermartian, Team as Family, YJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Focuses on Zatanna living at the Cave and all that entails, including third wheeling and going to high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> Title comes from the Bastille song Blame "I've got you" hit me while I was writing and I was like yes that's supermartian for Zatanna, they're there for her. Yes. Good. ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNKELLES!

_ Conner she’s crying. _ M’gann thinks.

_ I know. I can hear it.  _ He thinks back. It’s not that he doesn’t want to help, Zatanna is crying her eyes out because she probably thinks they’re asleep. It’s not that, it’s just that he’s barely a year old and M’gann is a Martian, neither of them know quite how to comfort her.

_ Hey I know how to-  _ M’gann stops.

_ I’m going to see if she wants to talk, and the answer is seventeen. _ M’gann thinks and Conner blinks and looks back at the homework problem he’s been staring at for the last minute.

_ Good luck _ . Conner thinks.

* * *

 

“Zatanna? Do you want to talk? What do you need? What can I do?” M’gann asks as the door opens. The bookshelf is neatly organized, but the other boxes they helped move are almost untouched. Zatanna’s face is red, like she hasn’t been getting enough oxygen and maybe  _ Hello Megan! _ didn’t teach her enough to deal with this.

“I need my dad back but I don’t think anyone can do that,” Zatanna says quietly and brushes a few tears off her face. 

“I’m kind of hungry,” Zatanna admits and M’gann can hear her stomach growl.

“Do you want something from here? Or we could go out there’s fast food that’s open and they do the best milkshakes and Conner loves their fries and-” M’gann stops herself and Zatanna looks at her. M’gann is trying to be nice and make sure she’s okay but she wants to mope.

“Or Conner could go with you, if you want him instead. I just want you to know we’re here and that you should eat,” M’gann says quietly.

“Yeah. Let’s go there, fast food sounds good,” Zatanna says and M’gann perks up, head higher and smile wider. Her skin shifts from green to white.

* * *

 

They’re not the only people eating at the odd hour, it’s still technically Saturday night.

“This is why we ordered so many fries,” M’gann gestures to Conner with a mozzarella stick and Zatanna laughs as she takes a bite of her grilled cheese. Conner takes a few more fries off the tray and Zatanna can pretend like this is where she should be, like this is actually okay for a few minutes.

“I’m gonna go order milkshakes, do you want one?” Conner asks and Zatanna shakes her head.

“I’m good, thanks though,” Zatanna says and he nods before he slides out of the booth. Zatanna stares out the window, looking at the street outside, the neon signs glowing and cars passing by.

“It’s not your fault,” M’gann says quietly and Zatanna’s head turns.

“I thought you said that you weren’t going to read my mind,” Zatanna says defensively and M’gann’s eyes widen.

“I didn’t. I swear. I just-I don’t know what you’re going through. But I know what it’s like to blame yourself for the way things are. It’s not your fault. Wally and Kaldur should have locked the helmet up, and they should have said something, but it’s not your fault. It’s Nabu’s,” M’gann reminds her. It was Zatara’s choice to save his daughter, his choice to give his word, but his hand was forced. Nabu could have let Zatanna go without expecting another host. There’s a lot to this and the League is working on a fake identity for her to go to school with them on Monday. 

Zatanna takes another bite of her grilled cheese as Conner comes back with two milkshakes. Things aren’t okay, not really, Zatanna thinks. At least she has Conner and M’gann though.


	2. Breakfast

“Let’s go out for breakfast,” M’gann proposes and Conner yawns.

“We went out last night,” Conner says, hair messy from sleep, eyes barely open to look at either of them.

“Yeah but I don’t want to make breakfast and you always burn the eggs,” M’gann reminds him and Conner rolls his eyes as he shrugs.

“When do you want us functional by?” Conner asks and Zatanna snorts as she looks to M’gann.

“Thirty minutes?” M’gann asks with a sweet smile and Conner glances to Zatanna before they part ways.

* * *

 

M’gann and Conner eat a huge amount of food and Zatanna can’t tell if she’s just not hungry or if she doesn’t have their metabolisms. M’gann explained it as they went home the night before, being Martian burns a lot of calories and so does being Kryptonian. Still, it’s a little concerning to watch as they make their way through large plates of food. Zatanna looks at the diner, waitresses moving around with coffee and hot plates with ease. Logically, Zatanna knows someone will swing by from the League with fake papers and she’ll probably have an alias. Life will become third wheeling with Conner and M’gann, living in Happy Harbor.  A few tears escape into her orange juice.

This is all fucked up, and it’s all her fault. This wasn’t how her teenage years were supposed to go, she already lost her mom and it’s her fault she lost her dad.

M’gann scoots closer and pushes her side into Zatanna’s, and wraps an arm around her. Zatanna doesn’t say anything, and they don’t mind. She can feel the pain radiating off Zatanna and she wishes she could fix it, just use her powers to force the helmet off. It didn’t work when she tried it, and Nabu didn’t mention it.

* * *

 

“Do you want to come with me to the store? It’s okay if you don’t,” M’gann says quietly and Zatanna shakes her head.

“I want to be here when whatever Leaguer they picked arrives. I need answers, I don’t want to miss that. Another time?” Zatanna asks and M’gann nods.

“Yeah. See you soon. If you need me or remembered something you wanted, just text me,” M’gann says and shifts into someone taller, blonde hair, more mature features.

“It’s easier to shop as an adult,” M’gann explains  and Zatanna remembers how young they are.

* * *

 

Conner and Wolf find her sitting on a couch that he hasn’t seen before faced to the zeta tube.

“Do you want me to go away?” Conner asks, and Zatanna shakes her head. Wolf looks at the couch and then he’s sprawled over Zatanna, and Conner watches Zatanna carefully. Zatanna pets Wolf and Conner sits next to her, quiet.

“Hey. You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to. But-what’s having a dad like?” Conner asks and Zatanna’s heart breaks. There’s anger at Cadmus on Conner’s behalf, guilt about actually having a dad while Conner never had a real parent, and the question settles uncomfortably. If she could perform a spell and make him a parent, she would.

“It’s like-knowing someone’s always got your back and might make bad jokes about it. It’s having a teacher who wants you to always be better because they believe in you. They’re usually pretty handy to have around and they give good hugs. They listen when you talk and sometimes give advice although sometimes it’s bad or they make a bad joke to try and get you to laugh. I don’t know if I can really explain dads. I’ve never really thought too much about other dads or dads in general. Mine was just there. Now he’s gone,” Zatanna sighs and Wolf pushes his face into her hand, demanding attention. Zatanna resumes petting him as they hear the computer speak.

“Batman, 0-2,” the computer announces.

“Zatanna, Superboy,” Batman says and they look.

“We need to talk,” he says, always so straight to the point.

* * *

 

Batman and Conner have been gone for a few minutes, the absence of Conner has Wolf demanding Zatanna’s attention. When they come back, Conner’s  _ smiling.  _ A real smile, without M’gann. Zatanna looks at Batman suspiciously and follows him.

“Is my dad still a League member? Or is that different because Nabu has his body?” Zatanna asks.

“He’s not currently in the League. But Doctor Fate will be up for debate when the League meets to discuss current and potential members. I think Zatara would want him to be in the League so we can keep an eye on him,” Batman says and Zatanna nods.

“I promised your father I would keep an eye on you, as Batman and as his friend. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to call or zeta to Gotham. I know your father didn’t want you on the Team,” He says and pauses.

“But I’m not your father, and I’m not trying to replace him. I just want you to know we’re all here for you. And if there’s a way to get your father back, we’ll get him back,” Batman promises.

“Thanks, for everything,” Zatanna says and Batman nods.

“You’re almost set to go to Happy Harbor High School with M’gann and Conner, I just want your opinion on an alias name,” Batman says and Zatanna looks at him.

“Do you have a list?” Zatanna asks.

 


	3. Anna Kent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked Sunkelles, Anna Kent, or Anna Nelson? She picked Anna Kent. So I'm rolling with it.

“Anna Kent,” Zatanna says, rolling the name around in her mouth. It doesn’t have the sharp snap of Zatanna Zatara, but Anna Kent sounds boring, safe. She knows Conner’s last name is Kent, and they look similiar enough to pass as siblings, dark hair and blue eyes. Zatanna’s always wanted siblings.

“That’s the name you want?” Batman asks and Zatanna nods.

“I need to ask Conner. But if not, I’ll go with Anna Nelson,”

“Okay. I’ll get the paperwork done. You’ll be in school Monday. There’s no rush for you to be on the Team or for you to make a decision about it. Take your time, this is all a lot to take in,” Batman says.

“Okay,”  Zatanna says. It is, and all she really wants is a hug from her dad. She might not ever get that again. Something beeps and Batman rises to to check on something.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Zatanna promises.

“Did Batman get all your stuff sorted out?” Conner asks, looking up at her. He’s on the couch with Wolf, who headbutts his hand. 

“I was thinking. We could pass as siblings, if you want that. Like if you don’t mind having me as your fake sister,” Zatanna says nervously and Conner nods.

“You can be my twin or something. You’re a freshman right?” Conner asks and Zatanna smiles.

“Yeah. Fraternal twins,” Zatanna says and Conner continues petting Wolf, like it’s no big deal, Zatanna relaxes. 

“Conner and Anna Kent,” Zatanna says and Conner nods in approval. It sounds good, better than Anna Nelson, in her opinion.

“I’m gonna go tell Batman,” Zatanna says.

“Cool. I’m gonna wait here for M’gann. Or for you to come back,” Conner says. Calm settles over Zatanna. She never wanted this, but life in the Cave is going better than she expected. Batman looks at her and Zatanna smiles nervously.

“Anna Kent works. Anything else?” Zatanna asks. Batman shakes his head.

“I need to get back to Gotham, but the paperwork will be here tonight,” Batman promises.

Tell Robin I say hi,” Zatanna says and Batman nods. He can do that.

* * *

 

“So, if you’re going to school with us, you need school supplies and stuff. And Conner and I can catch you up tonight so your first day isn’t overwhelming,” M’gann says and Zatanna nods. Everyone has been so nice, but she can’t help wonder if they blame her for what happened to her father. If she hadn’t put on the helmet, Batman wouldn’t have to fake paperwork and M’gann wouldn’t have to help her catch up. 

“You hungry?” Conner asks and Zatanna shakes her head. M’gann’s eyes meet Conner’s but M’gann launches into a summary about what they’ve learned in their history class instead of pressing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the line that Black Canary and Green Arrow already have met Queen Perdita is from DC Showcase: Green Arrow-they meet her and stop an assassination attempt.

M’gann watches Zatanna intently, she doesn’t look at the recipe on the counter.

“You aren’t even using measurements,” M’gann says and Zatanna shakes her head. A pinch of this or that, she knows some of these recipes like she knows how to breathe.

“Mind passing me the sugar?” Zatanna asks and M’gann nods, handing it over.

“What are you making?” M’gann asks. Zatanna doesn’t pause in her movements, just keeps moving and stirring. The oven beeps and they both ignore it.

“Brownies. I feel like I need to make something. And with you two having such fast metabolisms I figured these wouldn’t go to waste,” Zatanna finally cracks a smile but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Do you miss your parents?” Zatanna asks in the silence as she levitates the brownies into the oven. M’gann sighs.

“No. Not really. Not like you miss your dad. I miss Mars but I know I shouldn’t. Earth is home and I know this is where I’m supposed to be, but uncertainty can eat you alive, you know?” M’gann admits and Zatanna nods.

“I think-I think I’m gonna join the Team permanently. I mean, I already live here, and I’d rather be out there, helping,” Zatanna confesses. M’gann doesn’t smile or get excited like Zatanna expected, she just looks cautious.

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” M’gann begins and Zatanna shakes her head as she sets the timer.

“I do. I want to be here, I want to help, and you’re all my friends. My dad was eventually going to let me join anyway,” Zatanna says. She’s just not sure when he would have let join, and they’re really some of the only friends she has. For some reason, she thinks of Artemis first, and wonders if she might want brownies and the good news that’s still overshadowed by the bad-but at least there’s good news.

“If you want, we can make cookies, I have a really good chocolate chip recipe,” M’gann offers and Zatanna gives her a quiet smile.

“I’d like that,” Zatanna says.

* * *

 

Monday comes way too soon, a rush of reminders and uncertainty. High school is different than being homeschooled, but mercifully, she always has a class with M’gann or Conner. Lunch comes quickly enough and she lucks out on having lunch with both of them.

“You didn’t tell us you had a twin sister,” one of the boys at the table says, looking to Conner. Conner shrugs and picks up his sandwich.

“You didn’t ask,” he replies and Zatanna holds back a laugh.

_ Conner has a reputation for being mysterious so you being his sister is pretty plausible. I’ve heard weirder theories and rumors. _  M’gann thinks and Zatanna sets her lunch tray down.

_ Really? Like what? _  Zatanna asks back as she looks at her veggie burger.

_ I think a few weeks ago, someone thought I never ate here and thought I was a vampire or something. _  Conner tells her and she bites back a laugh.

“Anna Kent, nice to meet you,” Zatanna says, just like she practiced.

“I’m Mal, nice to meet you too,” he says and she smiles back. Another girl approaches their table and sits between Mal and M’gann with a smile.

“You must be Anna, I’m Karen,” she introduces herself.

_ Karen’s on the cheer squad with me, she’s super smart, and really nice.  _ M’gann thinks.

“I’ve heard a lot of good things about you,” Zatanna says and Karen looks pleased at that.

“Are you gonna try and join the squad in the spring?” Karen asks and Zatanna takes a bite of her veggie burger before she answers.

“I don’t think so, not my thing. But I’ll be there with my brother in support,” Zatanna grins and she can almost hear Conner groan at that.

* * *

 

It’s not normal yet, but it’s slowly getting there. M’gann and Zatanna make cake and food for Wally’s birthday the night before Wally’s birthday.

“You know Wally’s expecting a surprise party, right?” Conner teases and M’gann rolls her eyes at him.

“I know, but it’s his birthday, and we’re gonna celebrate. Besides, we planned this a while ago and we’re kind of predictable,” M’gann excuses.

“Are we only making two cakes?” Zatanna asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, what are the rest of us gonna eat?” Conner jokes and Zatanna laughs.

“I mean, between everyone’s fast metabolisms and Wally always eating everything, we should probably make more food,” Zatanna says.

“You just want to avoid doing homework,” Conner accuses and Zatanna nods.

“That too, anything to delay that math homework,” Zatanna jokes and they brainstorm what else to make.

* * *

 

“Surprise!” They all shout and Wally’s sarcastically surprised and Artemis laughs next to Zatanna. She missed Artemis, if she’s being honest with herself, and she knows they both catch the look Wally gives M’gann when she tells him to make a wish. Zatanna glances to Conner who’s sipping soda as M’gann carefully cuts the cake, unconcerned.

“How are you holding up, really?” Artemis asks and Zatanna shrugs.

“I’m okay. Happy Harbor is different, but it’s okay. I really miss my dad, but I can’t do anything about that,” Zatanna tells her. Artemis frowns and M’gann hands them both pieces of cake.

“Does Wally know that you’re not into him?” Artemis asks quietly and M’gann’s eyebrows furrow.

“He’s been very flirty today,” Zatanna adds and Artemis nods in agreement.

“No idea, but I don’t like him romantically, he’ll get over it,” M’gann says nonchalantly. TV did teach her a few things after all. The party lasts for a while, long enough for the cakes to disappear and the cookie supply to dwindle down to a dozen. It’s nice to be relaxed and see so many people, including the Flash, but Batman has a mission for them-and the party ends.

* * *

 

Zatanna gets assigned to a team with Artemis, M’gann, and their mentors. She’s thankful that whoever planned the teams-probably Batman-didn’t assign her to work with Doctor Fate.

Wally’s picking up a donor heart-and Zatanna almost wonders why she wasn’t picked to do that, she could probably magic it to Seattle-but she doesn’t question Batman.

* * *

 

When they’re done and the ice fortress is being taken down carefully-so it doesn’t fall out of the sky and hit anything-Artemis controls the bioship.

“Holy crap, Wally collapsed at that hospital,” Artemis says, and Zatanna looks at her.

“Is he okay? He made it?” Zatanna asks and Artemis nods.

“He woke up and doesn’t think anyone got a look at his identity-and he saved that girl’s life. She’s Queen Perdita of Vlatava, and we should be meeting the others back at the Cave soon,” Artemis says, and Zatanna grins.

“Queen Perdita? I had to stop her uncle once with Black Canary. She called us a cute couple and said if we ever got married, she wanted invited to the wedding,” Green Arrow says and Artemis grins at that.

“That’s really cute, but also,  _ same, _  I want invited to your eventual wedding,” Artemis says.

“Done, count on an invite when one of us decides to pop the question,” Green says. Someday, she’d loved to be where he is-happy, dating someone who’s amazing in every way and in the League.

“Wanna make snow angels on the beach if there’s still snow left in Happy Harbor when we get back?” Artemis asks.

“Definitely,” Zatanna smiles.


End file.
